Holder series: The end of Dark Oak
by Rasgnarok
Summary: Episode 1 of the series. This is season 1, Silver. During the battle against Dark Oak, Sonic unlocks a forgotten power, remember his true purpose and his long, dark past. Using a power equal to the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald combined, the Blue Blur tries to save the universe from Dark Oak. Little he and his friends know, this...is only a beginning. -Redone
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dudes! This is the beginning of a long serie!**

**PS: I don't own anything, only the elements spirits and Sonic forms come from Pokémon! (My little sister is a fan of them, so I'm going to give it a shoot).  
**_**This was a long ps...**_**.**

* * *

In the infinite confines of space, a very important battle raged. The fate of the entire universe was in stake. Two powered-up hedgehogs against a robot leader. The two golden hedgehogs were facing the black sphere, what was now their enemy, Dark Oak. The two hedgies were tired and exhausted. None of their attack had even done a _scratch _to the force field. The two were now throwing golden energy spheres as a rapid pase, but the attacks only bounced off the transparent black forcefield.

This was bad, _very_ bad.

_"Sonic! Come in!" _Said a voice for the hero's wrist set.

The power-up speedster responded immediately, a small smirk on his face:

"I can here you Tails! What's up?"

Beside him, the other hedgehog, who had a paler golden fur, Shadow, rolled his red eyes. Sonic was talking like if he was on a vacation, and not saving the galaxy from a overgrow plant. Some things never change, and that counted a certain speedy hedgehog.

_"Sonic, Shadow, if we don't act fast Oak will completely drain all our life-force! We don't know how much we can hold on back here!"_ Said Tails with a stressed tone.

"I know I know! Shadow an-" started Sonic, but he never had a chance to finish.

_**BOOM!**_

The titanic explosion resonated across space, as a wave of multicolor energy came from the giant sphere. It hit the golden hedgehogs and sends them flying toward the Blue Typhoon. Shadow felt simply pain, but Sonic was stricken to the very core. His whole body was traveled by that energy, burning his senses. He couldn't scream, he couldn't move. It was like a beast had arisen in his chest, and was trying to get out.

The duo reversed to their natural fur, cobalt and peach for Sonic and black and red for Shadow, as they hit the landing pattern of the ship. They rolled around themselves a bit before stopping, Shadow on his stomach and Sonic on his side. Only Shadow got back up, slowly. He glanced back to see his counterpart on the floor, a look of agony on his face, his emerald eyes closed. Shadow notice that Sonic was rolled up in a fetal position and he was shivering like a madman.

A mirade of feeling struck the ebony hedgehog. First, indifference. Sonic had always been just a pawn to him, so why would he care? Then, concern. The blue hedgehog was his rival, his equal. He was also a friend to him, if Shadow didn't shove him away like the rest of the Typhoon Crew. And at last, fear. Could the blast have mortally wounded Sonic? Was he going to be okay?

Slowly, the Ultimate Lifeform made his way to the hedgehog and crouched down. He reached down and placed his gloved hand on Sonic's flank.

"Are you okay Faker?" he asked, just as Amy and Chris stormed toward them.

The black hedgehog's only reply was a pained moan from the speedy blue hero, who shivered even more.

* * *

_**Sonic's P.O.V.**_

_Pain…_

_That was my world…_

_Whispers…_

_Orders…_

_Dates, numbers I am supposed to remember…_

_Memories._

_A gunshot._

_A scream._

_A cold feeling._

_A strange energy…_

_It feels like chaos energy, but it's like the complete opposite. It's calling me, taunting me. Its tells me to beat the crap out of Dark Oak, it's telling to show my superiority, my power. I cannot fight it. I feel its power overwhelm… seems familiar... something I forgot..._

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Amy and Chris transported Sonic inside the ship. Dark Oak, after that explosion of energy, stopped absorbing the life force around the universe. It like he was waiting for something to happen. Shadow was keeping a watching eye on the plant.

Chris was scarred. Sonic was shivering, his eyes completely shut, like he didn't want to see something. He was mumbling incoherent words. Placing him in the infirmary bed, Chris watched over the blue hedgehog while Amy told Tails what happened.

"Chris...Chris..."

The human jumped at the sound of his name. The sound was a whimper, a cry... Chris leaned closer to see Sonic's face. He was in pain. He was saying his name again and again.

"Chris...Chris...C-Chris..." cried the azure hedgehog.

"Sonic what's wrong? Please! Tell me!" Said his human friend, grabbing the agonising blue hedgehog by his furry shoulders to get a good look at his pale face.

"Chris...Chris...can't..."

"Can't what?" Nearly yelled the human, scared by his friend's pain.

Never he had been in a situation like that. It was always Sonic saving the day. The only time something like this had ever happen was when Eggman had created a giant robot, the 9-100 or something like that. Even then, Chris hadn't an injured Sonic in his arms.

"Chris..._I can't fight i-it_..." Finally whispered the blue wonder.

Suddenly, he grabbed his stomach and screamed in agony. Chris saw with horror his friend's chest fur; skin and the surroundings go transparent, washed away and disintegrated by a golden light. He could see Sonic's organs through the glass-like skin. He also saw something in the inside of his friend's chest: a multicolor light, mostly green, gold and bronze, which was shining like a sun and beating like a heart.

It lasted a few seconds before the hero's chest turned back to normal. Sonic flopped back into the bed, becoming a motionless pile of blue fur. Chris grabbed him and hurried to the main dock at a speed that would impress his friends. He knew that this pain that Sonic was feeling wasn't something good.

* * *

**What do you think?  
Please review!**


	2. Time before a tragedy

**Please review guys!**

* * *

_Sonic's P.O.V._

_I felt it again...It beat like a heart...It's warm...It's in my chest!_

_Pain..._

_**They**__ are calling..._

_**They want to come out.**_

_I felt someone grab me gently and carry me...__**They**__ are ordering me to go there and fight...But why? And who are they?_

* * *

_Normal P.O.V._

Tails was extremely worried. Sonic was knock out and nobody knew the reason. The blas of energy wasn't very strong, but it seemed to have caused the blue wonder great amounts of pain. Shadow was guarding an eye on the power-up plant. The two tailed captain fox was currently talking to Eggman for a solution through a communication screen. The evil scientist was worried too. They didn't have any power left on the ships, Sonic was out for the count and they weren't in any shape to attack.

_"There is no use! We cannot beat him!" _Finally exploded the egg-shaped human.

"Eggman, I'm sure that if we keep trying we can win!" Responded angrily the fox, knuckles cracking as he balled them into fist.

"Yeah Mister Eggman! Tails is right!" Encouraged Cream the rabbit.

"We _mus__t_ keep trying." Agreed Cosmo in a pleading tone.

Eggman sighed in defeat. _That's what you get by working with heroes..._He thought.

_"Yes, I suppose you are right. But_-" started Eggman.

He hadn't the time to finish that the dock's right door burst open, to revealing a terrified and pale kid.

_**"**__TAILS HELP__**!" **_Shouted Chris when he finally reached the dock.

Everyone turned to the human boy.

And froze.

In Chris's arms was an unconscious Sonic. But that wasn't the surprising part: his chest fur and skin was transparent. The multicolor light was shining less strongly than the first time, but nobody else except Chris had seen it.

Everyone's eyes were as big as donuts.

Shaking himself out of his shock, Tails rushed to the human and stole his brother from the boy's arms. Placing the blue-furred creature on the floor, he examined the hedgehog. Eggman came out of his shock too.

_"WHAT in the world happened?"_ He asked, but got no answer, everyone to shocked by the sight of the hero's chest.

_"Never mind, I'm coming to examining him myself!" _He added before activating the elevator on his Eggmobile and disappearing of the camera's view.

Tails carefully touched Sonic's transparent skin. At his horror, his finger passed like if it was jelly. Sonic shivered slightly in his grasp. Tails took out his fingers.

At that moment a egg shaped human with an enormous orange moustache entered the dock, soon followed by his robots Decoy and Boccoy.

"Wow, you weren't kidding doctor, he is getting a little bit ghostly!" commented Boccoy to relax the atmosphere.

Of course, his plan didn't work. Cosmo got down from the dock with a shivering Cream in her arms. The little rabbit was traumatized by the sight of the speedster. She was holding Cheese, her Chao, like if he was a teddy bear.

Eggman carefully placed his nemesis, like he was a piranha ready to bite, on a table and looked at his half-transparent chest. He was extremely curious about the beating light, and when he realised that he could pass through the blue hedgehog skin, the curiosity was shining in his eyes. Tails notice. He frowned before growling aggressively.

"DON'T even think about it!" Menaced Tails, jumping in front for Eggman, shielded Sonic from the doctor with his own body.

Chris was protecting too his best furry friend when he saw something strange: the transparency slowly stretched to all the Blue Blur's body. The red and white sneakers were washed away, disintegrated. It was like the skin was peeled off to revil the crystal underneath. Also, the inside of Sonic's skin was gold.

"Guys! Look!" He shouted.

The two geniuses stopped yelling at each other and turned to where Chris was pointing. They gasped in surprise.

"How do we stop it?" Asked anxiously Chris, feeling quite useless right now.

Eggman responded, excited by the phenomenon:

"I don't know. I never saw something like this! It's fascinating! I confuse how the pigment le-"

Chris and Tails gave him the _shut the fuck up if you can't help_ look. Eggman closed immediatly his mouth. He knew how to take a hint. Especially seeing the angry looks the two others gave him.

They only could watch as Sonic's body became completely transparent. The organs and bone disappeared in a strange sound of something freezing instantly. Sonic's eyes became narrower, like Shadow's. He looked made of glass. Eggman was beyond impressed when he realised that the hedgehog's chest was slowly rising, and then falling. Shacking slightly, he placed a hand on the hedgehog's chest. Multicolored sparks flew everywhere, and Eggman felt like if he was touching an ice cube. He rapidly pulled away, his hand cold as_ hell_.

"He's still breathing! _How is that possible_? His entire body is now crystal or something like that!" Said the scientist.

They thought that this day couldn't get stranger. Sadly, they couldn't know what strange things were happening inside the hedgehog's mind.

* * *

**Chapter 3 coming soon(30 seconds to be exact)**

**Pleeeaaaase review!**


	3. Old Friends

**Okay, this is the introduction of one of the most important characters of the series: The Element Spirits! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic was falling.

_Fast._

He did his trademark face plant on a shiny marble floor with a loud "Bang!". With a groan, he got up as fast as he could, rubing his nose at the same time. The blue hedgehog then looked around, confused as _hell_. He was in some sort of temple. Sonic wasn't a expert, but its architecture looked like a cross between Greek and Egyptian. It was a large place that looked like the inside of a church, but made of marble and with five greek-like columns on each side. The walls were covered in markings shoving strange creatures battling each other. On the floor was a giant Yin Yan symbol that looked made of a black and a white stone. The balcony on the right shoved an eternal white desert. The sky was white too.

Everything was white.

It was driving Sonic _nuts_.

_"Sonic..."_ suddenly whispered a female voice."_Sonic...come...remember...remember us..."_

Sonic almost screamed when he heard that voice. It was extremely familiar, but he couldn't put his gloved fingers on who she was. His blue fur puffed up in defence mode, like a cat.

"Who are you?" He asked.

_"We are a part of you..."_whispered again the voice.

"Dammit give me a straight answer! Show yourself!" Shouted the very pissed off hedgehog.

_"Fine...Holder."_

Sonic froze...that name seemed familiar, like if it was his own...but that wasn't the only thing that froze him. No, it was also the creatures that appeared in front of him.

Hedgehogs.

There were a lot of them, maybe twenty. They seemed separated in seven group. A hedgehog, glowing more than the others, were in front of each column. Like if they were leaders. The hedgehogs looked at the speedster. They seem to have the same age as Sonic, but their eyes...

...they were wise.

A state of wisdom that you could only get by aging.

The left column leader looked exactly like Shadow. The leader's fur was black as the night. He had the same puddle of fluff Shadow had, but he wasn't wearing any shoes or gloves, only golden rings on his wrists and ankles. His eyes were red with slit pupils. Behind him were two males and three females.

The first male had a midnight fur and blue, glowing eyes. He had grey stripes on his arms, legs and quills. He was wearing completely black shoes. The second male had also a black pelt, but he didn't have any quills. Instead, he had a long red mane with some black spikes. It looked like hair. He only wore crimson shoes and some cuffs on his wrist. His eyes were red.

The first female had a very dark purple fur with white stripes and light blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress and equally white boots. The second female had curved, yellow quills, soft pink fur and a pair of sapphire eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress, but no shoes.

The last female had turquoise fur with red stripes. Her eyes were yellow, and she was wearing a turquoise jumpsuit with a big purple stone on the chest.

The second leader was a fiery red. His marking were orange spirals, they were moving and they were orange. Sonic felt sick looking at them too long.

Standing behind him were three other hedgehogs, the first was a female with black fur and crackling orange/red markings. Her eyes were a pupiless red-orange. She was wearing a black robe and no shoes, but she had cuffs, like a male, on her wrists.

The first male had an orange/peach fur colour. He looked a lot like Sonic. He didn't have any markings, but his eyes were completely sky blue. He had two long quills. He was wearing fluo blue shoes with vertical stripes and white gloves.

The last male had yellow eyes and brown fur with dark orange stripes. His tummy was tan, and he was wearing nothing apart a pair of black leather bots.

The third column had only three members. The leader looked _exactly _like Sonic. His fur was an extremely pale blue, almost white. His belly and muzzle were white. He had blue eyes and only three quills.

Behind him was a copy of Amy, but with white snowy fur, an equally white dress and boots. Her eyes were a piercing, pupiless, bronze.

A metallic blue male was beside her. He had pupiless red eyes and he was wearing grey shoes with red stripes.

The fourth group had four members. They were two male and two females. The leader, a male with yellow fluo fur, had black pupilless eyes and ebony stripes.

The second male had golden quills, golden eyes and golden stripes. His fur was white.

The female had black fur and an equally black dress. Her eyes were blue and she had red quills.

The last female was a yellow color. She had a grey mane for quills who looked like a cloud. She was wearing yellow shoes, shorts and a top. She had a black belt around her waist.

The fifth group had seven members: four female and three males. The leader, a female, looked like her fur was made of bluish water. Her eyes were completely red, and she was wearing a long red dress.

The second female had sky blue fur with dark blue tips and stripes. Her eyes were yellow and she was wearing a blue dress that showed her hips.

The third female had dark blue fur with yellow stripes. She was wearing a green dress and she had emerald eyes.

The fourth female had purple fur with golden stripes. She had three eyes: a pink one, a blue one and a peach one. She was wearing a sand-colored dress.

The first male was white with cobalt blue stripes. His eyes were pupiless grey/silver, and he had a blood red triangle marking on his chest.

The second male was pale blue with a white belly. He had five blue quills on his forehead with white tips and a purple sphere on each. His eyes were green. He had a single quill coming out of the back of his head..

The last male had only a long quill with a spherical end. He was blue with blue eyes, and he was wearing yellow shoes.

The next group had also seven members; the leader was a green furred female with red stripe. Her eyes were yellow. She was wearing a red dress and red shoes.

The second member was a white female with plant green stripes. Her dress and boot were a reddish pink. Her eyes were blue.

The third member was dark green with pale green stripes. His eyes were yellow, like his shoes.

Another male had grey fur and red eyes. No shoes or gloves, except two rings on each wrist.

The fifth member was a female looking made of metal, with pupiless blue eyes. She had a grey knee-lenghed dress and a red cape

The six member, a male, had white fur with golden stripes. He had pupiless black eyes.

The last member was a female with pale green fur and a black dress. She had blue eyes.

The last group had five members. The leader was an albino female with blue pupiless eyes. She shined more than the other leaders, and her group was in the middle of the seven.

The second member was a female with blue fur and shiny pale blue stripes that moved slowly. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit and blue shoes with heels. A octagonal blue diamond was encrusted in her chest.

The third member was a female with grey fur and purple stripes. Her eyes were pink. On her hands were encrusted oval purple gems. She was wearing a dark purple jumpsuit and pink shoes with heels.

The last hedgehog was black with yellow stripes and red eyes. She was wearing black shoes and a blood red jumpsuit

Sonic felt like an ant when those hedgehogs looked at him, a strange feeling told him to bow in front of those divine creatures. They looked like hedgehogs, but the blue wonder knew somehow that they were something else. Something a lot more powerful.

"W-Who are you?" Asked the speedster.

The albino leader looked surprised. In fact, all of them looked surprised. Some even gasped or frowned. The red leader narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you remember us?" Asked the black leader.

"Amnesia." Said the orange and peach hedgehog from the second column.

_"Silence Vicini_!" Shouted the red leader.

_"Calm down _Flamos!" Responded for Vicini the albinos leader.

"Lightos, we shouldn't give him back his memories." Said the black leader.

"No, Darkos. We need him to remember, we need him to bring our world back. We must have access to the Ether once again!" Responded Lightos with a firm and commanding voice, making the said Darkos glare at Sonic.

The blue hedgehog's ears flopped and he took a step back. He had no idea why, but the black and silver hedgehog seemed to hate him with every single fiber of his bones. The rest of the hedgehog didn'tseem to notice, except the orange one named Vicini,who growled at Darkos.

"But we are more free here, in Sky Haven Temple!" yelled the brown hedgehog in Flamos's column.

He received a sphere of water from the blue column for answer. The whole group started to yell at each other. Curses were thrown from hedgehog to hedgehog, followed by a occasional fireball or something like that. The leaders were talking to each other calmly, ignoring the_ total_ chaos behind them.

_"Hellllooo_! I'm here too!" Said Sonic, annoyed.

The seven groups stopped arguing and looked at the speedster. All of them were looking gravely at him, for the exception of Vicini who smiled and whispered something in the lines of "he didn't change at all…" and Flamos who looked like if he was about to kill him. After like, an eternity, Lightos cleared her throat.

"Well, who volunteers to be absorbed back to our home world first and trigger the Holder's memories and powers?" She asked.

"Me mighty Lightos please pick me! I'll do it!" Shouted Vicini, while jumping like if he was on a trampoline behind Flamos, who face palmed like the rest of the red group.

The blue-pupiless orange furred hedgehog passed his red leader and ran in front of Lightos. Sonic notice that some of the hedgehogs shook their heads or rolled their eyes in desperation.

"Sure, young Vicini." Said Lightos, earning some glares and some groans from the other hedgehogs.

"Not a chance Vicini! If you let him absorb you, you're not my son anymore!" Said Flamos, his ears flat against his head.

"WHAT?" Screamed Sonic, his eyes the size of Mobius, his mouth hanging low.

They didn't pay a _nickel_ of attention at him.

"Technically, we are meant to be absorbed! I want to go home back to the Ether! I have not a destructive streak like you!" Said Vicini.

Flamos groaned angrily and gave Vicini a death look that even Shadow couldn't copy. The blue-pupiless hedgehog was not scared at all by his father anger. He simply smirked.

"Someone needs anger management class..." whispered Vicini aloud.

Some of the hedgehogs, Sonic included, burst out laughing their ass off at the comment. Lightos gave Flamos a weak smile as the red hedgehog disappeared in a burst of flames, a enrage look in his face.

"Well, Vicini, you have the honors." Said the water-like furred leader, breaking through the small laughs some of the divine hedgehog were still making.

"Thanks Maiwas." Said Vicini with respect.

The hedgehog started to shine as he shrinked and morphed. When the light disappeared, a small orange sphere, made of some type of gem was floating were Vicini was standing a moment ago. The others hedgehogs looked at Sonic. The speedster raised a blue eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" He asked with confusion.

They didn't respond. Well, they didn't have the time. Without any warning, Vicini in sphere mode flew toward Sonic's chest at bullet speed. It hit him and flew in his chest. Sonic screamed in agony as billions and billions of information resurfaced in his mind.

* * *

_**FLASHBACKS**_

"_You call yourself a Holder? Go faster!" screamed a young man as a black hedgehog ran through an underground obstacle course._

_The ebony mammal fought back tears and accelerated, breaking the sound barrier. He leaped in the air and dogged an upcoming missile._

* * *

_In a dark cell, a black hedgehog was curled up on his bed, crying his emerald eyes out as his injured arm healed itself. _

_Suddenly, the cell's door opened slowly, causing the mammal to jump on his feet even with his injuries. But instead of the pale young man who trained him, it was a young red-haired woman with changing multicolor eyes, turquoise and pink as primal._

"_Emma…" the hedgehog whispered in relief, as the girl cradled him in his arms._

* * *

_ "Yo Sonia! Where's Manic?" asked a blue hedgehog, running to a pink female._

_Sonia was sitting beside a small peach van with the name 'Underground' on it. As soon as the pink hedgie saw the blue one, she growled menacingly._

"_Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog! Where were you!?" Sonia nearly yelled, making the azure speedster blush._

"_Buying some chillidogs…" He mumbled, showing the bag of food._

_Sonia laughed._

* * *

_ "HAHAHAHAHA! THE PROPHECY SHALL NEVER BE COMPLETED!" laughed manically Robotnick, as the roboticizer started to work, Ogilvie inside._

"_MAURICE NO!" screamed Sonia and Manic, desperaly trying to free themselves before it happened._

_Aleena was also trashing around like a feral animal, trying to free herself from her bonds._

"_Let him go Robotnick!" the queen screamed._

_Robotnick only laughed and pressed a button in the control panel, starting the robotizing process._

_In the machine, Ogilvie screamed and screamed as his flesh was tore off and melted metal started to cover his body. His world was pain, fire and heat. The blue hedgehog heard Aleena, Sonia and Manic yell outside, mixed with Robotnick's laugh. The speedster choked back a sob._

_He was going to die here…_

_Then everything became cold, calm. Ogilvie looked down at his metallic body. His emerald eyes widened at what he saw._

_Diamond._

_His skin was becoming transparent like the gem, peeling off easily the metal. Multicolor sparks flew everywhere, as his clothes, except the rings on his wrist, disintegrated into ash. His bones and organs became transparent like diamonds as well. The heat was gone. Ogilvie started to panic as the transparency crawled up to his face._

"_What's happening!?" he screamed in fear, as his skin and flesh were replace by diamond and his eyes became more narrow._

_His eyes became a pupiless multicolor and all emotions were drained from his body. Multicolor fire danced in his hands as he gathered energy and balled his hands into fist, aiming for the supposedly indestructible wall of the robotizier. He punched the wall, who broke under his diamond fists like paper. Ogilvie tore his way out of the machine easily, getting out of the machine under the shocked eyes of Robotnick and the three hedgehogs._

"_Ogilvie?" asked slowly Manic, his green face drained of all colors._

_The diamond hedgehog only stared with the most lifeless eyes, just as Robotnick took out a gun and fired on the hedgehog._

"_TAKE THIS RODENT!" the man screamed, firing on the creature._

_The bullet bounced off Ogilvie's skin harmless, causing the dictator to step back and widen his eyes in fright. The diamond hedgehog turned around and floated toward him. Ogilvie then spoke in the scariest and disembodied voice Robotnick ever heard:_

"_Ether Sword."__ The creature whispered, causing his right hand to morph into a multicolor, transparent blade._

_Robotnick let out a scream as the diamond creature slammed it down on him._

_**END FLASHBACKS**_

* * *

And everything went blank for the blue hedgehog.

"Good luck Sonic!" yelled Lightos as the blue hedgehog disappeared.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Ps:I know it's Victini! But I like more Vicini, **_**OK**_**?**


	4. Awakening

**Pleeeeaase review!**

**(I thinking that this "pleeeaase review!" is beginning to be a signature...)**

* * *

Rouge the Bat and Knuckles the Echidna arrived at the main bridge running. Chris, Eggman and Tails hidden with their own body the now crystallised Sonic from the two new arrival. The hedgehog's body looked made of glass now. He didn't even have fur!

"Knuckles, we need you to check on Sonic." Started Tails in a cautious tone.

Knuckles nodded while Rouge frowned in confusion.

"Then why do you need me?" Asked Rouge in her seductive voice.

"You are good with gems, that would help us heal Sonic." Responded Eggman in a blank tone.

"Why _gems? _One thing I know, Sonic is not made of gems. " Asked curiously Knuckles.

"Er..." said the two humains and the fox.

The red echidna was _very_close to the answer. They had no choice. With nothing else to answer, they simply show the crystal hedgehog to the two Mobians. Rouge's and Knuckles's jaws almost touched the floor.

_"HOLY SHIT!"_They yelled at the same time.

"_Can_you help us?" Asked Tails slowly.

"I-I never saw something like this..." whispered Knuckles, walking closer to the transparent speedster.

He raised both of his eyebrows when he saw Sonic's chest; he was still breathing. The ruby echidna was even more confused. This didn't make any sense!

"How?" Started Knuckles.

"We don't have a_ clue_." Said Chris, angry by the fact he couldn't help his friend.

"Hmm..." said Rouge.

Rouge walked toward Sonic and hit him delicately in the chest with a finger. She didn't know in what gem he was now made from, soo she had to be careful. At the contrary, it made a crystalline sound, like if she just hit glass. Sonic brutally opened his eyes.

His _completely multicolor _eyes.

The creature lifted itself out of the table and landed on his feet. Everyone backed away in fear, for the exception of Tails, who rushed to his side and grabbed his now solid left arm.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" he asked.

The hedgehog looked at him with calculating eyes. Tails gulped, while the others stayed still, not knowing what to do. It was like Sonic was staring right into his soul! The transparent creature then turned around and looked outside. He seemed to be glaring at Dark Oak, even if his expression was blank. His pupiless eyes suddenly narrowed.

Before they could do something, the crystal hedgehog disappeared with a blinding light. The crew was flabbergasted. Sonic had used Chaos Control without a Emerald! At that moment, Amy entered the bridge, her eyes burning with anger.

_"WHERE IS MY SONIKKU!"_

* * *

**God Sonic,that was close.**

**Pleaa-(cough) Review!**

**(God,I REALLY have to stop...)**


	5. Final Battle

**I'm so going to cry for like, no reason…  
Anyway, REVIEW!**

* * *

Shadow was watching Dark Oak for more than one hour. He was thinking about the energy blast that hit him and Sonic. Shadow remembered the face of agony the speedster had after the hit. It wasn't normal. The blast wasn't very powerful at all, but the blue wonder was somehow more affected by it than himself.

"Maybe he's too weak and he couldn't take that blast." thought Shadow

Suddenly, Dark Oak started to shine in a black light. A magnetic field enveloped the giant sphere.

"Finally some action." Whispered to himself Shadow.

_Cling...cling...cling..._

It sounded like glass. Shadow the Hedgehog turned around and let out a gasp of surprise. A transparent hedgehog made out of a glass was walking toward him. And it wasn't a random hedgehog.

It was _Sonic_.

He was completely crystallize. His eyes were two shiny multi colored spheres. They were narrow like the Ultimate Lifeform's, but drained of all life. In his chest, there was a also multicolor light, but it was mostly green, bronze and gold. Sonic's face expression was blank. Seen the black hedgehog in front of him, his jaw touching the floor, could had made him smirk, but his face was expressionless as a robot.

_"Hello Shadow." _He started flatly.

Shadow was even more surprised; when talking, it was like three Sonics were speaking at the same time. It was the weirdest thing the black hedgehog had ever seen.

_"Shadow, stand back or face my wrath."_ said the diamond hedgehog, no emotion on his face, or in his voice for that matter.

Shadow knew he wasn't kitting.

"H-How?"

It was all what the black hedgehog could say. Sonic stood expressionless.

_"Stand back." _Sonic repeated in his strange, blank, tone.

Shadow's body let the close clear for the crystal creature without his own agreement.

_"And stay there." _Said Sonic, before walking toward the end of the landing path.

Amy,Chris,Tails, Knuckles and Rouge, followed by Cream,Cheese and Cosmo ran toward them.

"SONIC!" Yelled everyone.

The diamond mammal didn't even flinch and continue to calmly walk toward the giant sphere. Amy tried to run to Sonic, but Shadow stopped the pink hedgehog.

"Shadow, let me GO! I want my Sonikku!" Yelled Amy, while trying to escape Shadow's hold.

"No." the black hedgehog said gravely.

Everyone, except Sonic of course, looked at him strangely.

"Why?" Asked Rouge.

"He's going to get rid of Oak." Simply replied the ebony hedgehog.

They all looked at Sonic, waiting. The crystal hedgie came to a stop. He then leaped in the air and started to levitate toward Oak. Everyone, even Eggman from the Typhoon's bridge, watched their last hope save the world. Sonic stopped moving and hovered a few hundred meters from his enemy. The light escaped from his chest and divided into seven. They levitated around him faster and faster. The ones watching were forced to cover their eyes, blinded by the light.

_"Vicini…it's time!" _ They heard Sonic shout.

When the light disappeared, a tiny peach creature was floating were Sonic was standing or hovering, to be more specific, a moment ago. It was the size of a soccer ball. Its head was oval, with an orange V formation on the top. it had two arms and two legs, who was small wing-shaped thingies on it. the creature's claws were orange and his enormous eyes were a pupiless blue. The crew members could have laughed at Sonic's form, but they didn't.

Why?

Simply because Sonic was in the middle of a power orb almost as big as the Blue Typhoon _itself_.

The crew watched in amazement as Sonic shot out of the orb, surrounded in a fire mist and, leaving a fire trail behind him, he hit Dark Oak at the speed of sound. The power orb disappeared as the little orange and peach creature passed the magnetic field with no problem and entered the giant black sphere. For a few seconds, nothing happened.

_**Crac.**_

A large, orange fissure appeared were Sonic hit. It slowly stretched out until it touched its other end, after circling the giant sphere. Smaller cracks started to appear. It looked like something orange was glowing inside. Knuckles saw the danger.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Yelled the red echidna.

For once, he used his brain. The crew hid as Dark Oak exploited in a burst of orange flames. Eggman, in the bridge, panicked and activated the shield, but it failed. Luckily, the flames didn't make any serious damage at all to the ship. When the flames calmed down, the crew saw Sonic, in his normal state of blue hedgehog, in front of them. He was tapping his foot, his arms crossed, and he was smirking.

"Can't I have a hug?" He asked, winking at the startled.

Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese rushed to him and hugged the blue speedster to death. Shadow notice, behind the Blue Typhoon crew, that Sonic was crying. The group let go of the hero. Cream notice the tears.

"Mister Sonic, why are you crying?" She asked with her innocent voice.

Sonic didn't respond at all. He looked at Shadow with the saddest eyes the Ultimate Lifeform had ever seen.

"Watch over them..._like a shadow_." The hero told to his counterpart.

Shadow widened his eyes. How could Sonic know that! Those were the last word Maria told him before she... the black hedgehog gasped, understanding the horrible truth in the message the hero was giving to him.

"No...Not you too!" he yelled in despair.

The crew didn't understand what was happening. Sonic walked away from them a bit. His eyes were filled with tears, which were slowly falling off his peach cheeks. He looked at the confused team.

"Amy...take care of yourself."

Amy let out a loud scream, horrified. The others froze. _Everyone _understood this time.

"No..." said Knuckles, taking a step closer to the sad hedgehog.

The azure mobian took a step back. He looked at Chris. A weak smile crawled into his face.

"Sorry guys. My mission is done. And Chris, I wish you luck." Sonic said, looking at the crying teen.

He then started to disintegrate into tiny bubbles of multicolor lights, who disappeared after. His feet desintagred first, then his legs…His friends and foes gasped, before understanding what was happening.

"NO!" Screamed everyone.

But it was too late to change fate. Sonic closed his eyes and the disintegrating accelerated, causing his to vanish completely under the horrified faces of his friends. A silence, full of silent horror and sadness, was now in the air.

Eggman had seen everything from the bridge. He felt devastated. His nemesis...his friend...was_ gone._

And so a part of the crew's heart.

* * *

In a plain of pure white grass, emerald eyes snapped open.

* * *

**Snif... I'm evil! Take easy with the review! This is the first story I ever wrote! (I remade it before posting.)**

**The next episode will be called Ether! Be on the lookout!**


End file.
